Heilerin (vorläufiger Titel)
by Yoshio-San
Summary: Seit der Nacht in der Joshua Washington verschwunden war, ist nun mehr als ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Sam hatte in dieser Nacht den Mann verloren, der ihr alles bedeutet hatte. Zusammen mit Chris versuchte sie, den Verlust und die Geschehnisse aufzuarbeiten, bis ihnen auf einmal ein altes indianisches Buch in die Hände fällt. (Alle überleben, Wendigo Josh)
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1: Eine vielleicht nicht ganz so verrückte Idee

 _Sie rannte durch dunkle Korridore. Irgendwas war falsch. Ihr Atem rasselte durch ihre Lungen, während sie verzweifelt nach einem Versteck suchte. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und auch nicht wie sie dort hingekommen ist, aber es stand fest, dass sie von etwas verfolgt wurde._

 _Blanke Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie gehen sollte._

 _Plötzlich war dort eine Türe, rechts von ihr. Groß und massiv blickte die Türe auf sie hinab. Sie überlegte nicht lange, packte den Griff und stürzte hinein. In dem Raum war ein Mann. Schokoladenfarbenes Haar, dunkle Augen, Augenringe. Die Augen milchig weiß, als ob er blind wäre, der Mund voll spitzer Zähne. Die Gliedmaßen bereits in die Länge gewachsen. Sein Atem stank nach verrottendem Fleisch. Er saß da und beobachtete sie durch seine milchigen Augen. Immer bereit, sich auf sie zu stürzen, wenn sie es auch nur wagte sich zu bewegen._

 _Sie hatte Angst. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wusste nicht was er hier tat, aber ihr Herz krampfte sich bei seinem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen._

Samantha Giddings wachte nass geschwitzt in ihrem Bett auf.

„Scheiße…" fluchte sie und fuhr sich über ihre schweißnasse Stirn. Sie stand auf, war immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen, und trottete langsam in das Badezimmer.

Im Spiegel blickte sie auf eine junge Frau die, dicke Tränensäcke unter ihren Augen trug. Ihr blondes Haar stand ihr zu allen Seiten vom Kopf ab. Sie wusch sich kurz mit kaltem Wasser durch ihr Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Hahn.

Das brauchte sie jetzt.

Es war jetzt ein halbes Jahr her, dass sie zusammen mit den anderen an Hannahs und Beths Todestag, zur Lodge gefahren war.

Sie konnte sich noch an jede Einzelheit dieses Abends erinnern. Wie sollte sie es auch nicht tun?

Jede Nacht raubten Alpträume ihren Schlaf. Sie erlebte den Abend und die Nacht immer und immer wieder.

Immer wieder wurde sie von dem Psychopathen gejagt, der sich später als Josh herausstellte, und immer wieder musste sie das Tagebuch von Hannah lesen. Und immer wieder weinte sie sich deswegen in den Schlaf.

Den anderen ging es ähnlich. Chris fühlte sich betrogen von seinem besten Freund und hatte dabei zusehen müssen, wie ein Mann von einem dieser Monster enthauptet worden war. Ashley litt unter immer wiederkehrenden Panikattacken und hatte sich selbst in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen, in der Hoffnung so ihre traumatischen Erlebnisse mit Chris, verarbeiten zu können.

Jessica war in psychologischer Behandlung, sie war, neben Chris, die einzige die wirklich große körperliche Verletzung neben den geistigen davongetragen hatte. Wie sich später herausgestellt hatte, litt sie an einer Unterkühlung, mehreren gebrochenen Rippen und einem verstauchten Knochen, vermutlich durch den Sturz mit dem Aufzug.

Emily nahm die ganze Sache deutlich besser auf, als alle anderen. Sie war zwar in psychologischer Behandlung, ging allerdings wieder zum College, mit Matt hatte sie Schluss gemacht. Irgendwas war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, allerdings weigerte Matt sich, darüber zu sprechen. Wenn man Emily darauf ansprach, reagierte sie mit einer Schimpftriade.

Matt ging es auch vergleichsweise gut. Er ging auch zum College, brauchte noch nicht einmal psychologische Betreuung. Er war nach eigenen Aussagen einige Male bei einem gewesen, allerdings hatte dieser ihm schnell klar gemacht, dass er keinen Psychologen benötigte, er sich aber gerne melden könnte, wenn es ihm schlechter gehen sollte.

Mike war ziemlich mitgenommen. Nach den Ereignissen war auch er in Behandlung, flüchtete sich aber viel zu oft in Alkohol. Er litt unter immer wiederkehrenden Alpträumen und hatte große Angst vor Dunkelheit. Außerdem gab es sich die Schuld dafür, dass Josh von einem Wendigo entführt wurde.

Sam selbst war auch in Behandlung, wie fast jeder ihrer Freunde. Sie hatte zu einigen nur noch spärlich Kontakt, beispielsweise Emily, aber mit anderen, wie Chris oder Mike, hatte sie noch regen Kontakt. Mit Chris traf sie sich sogar einmal in der Woche, sie nannten es immer ihr „Heilungstreffen". Sie mussten über die Geschehnisse in den Minen reden, konnten es aber bei ihren Psychologen nicht, die wollten ihnen dann immer erzählen, sie müssen wohl halluziniert haben.

Sie wusste doch was sie gesehen hatte! Sie hatte sich das alles nicht eingebildet! Außerdem war Josh weg. Die Rettungsteams hatten ihn noch nicht finden können. Und langsam aber sicher, war auch sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob man ihn überhaupt noch finden würde.

Bob und Melinda waren gebrochen. Man sah es ihnen deutlich an.

Und dann war da noch sie selbst. Sie hatte wirklich daran geglaubt eine Verbindung zu Josh zu haben, ihn zu kennen, aber als er sie (NUR MIT EINEM VERDAMMTEN HANDTUCH BEKLEIDET) durch die Lodge gejagt hatte und später darauf bestand, dass das alles ja nur Spaß gewesen sei, da konnte sie sich nicht erklären, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen sein muss.

Chris hatte ihr schon oft versucht zu erklären, dass er seine Tabletten nicht genommen hatte und Josh vermutlich noch die falschen verschrieben bekommen hatte, aber es wollte einfach nicht in ihren Kopf gehen, warum er ihr das angetan hatte.

Aus Rache, wegen dem Verschwinden seiner Schwestern? Wohl kaum, denn sie hatte mit dem dämlichen Streich überhaupt nichts zu tun gehabt. Ganz im Gegenteil: Sie hatte die anderen noch überreden wollen, den Streich nicht durchzuziehen, aber keiner hatte auf sie gehört.

Sie machte sich bis zum heutigen Tag Vorwürfe mit Schuld an dieser Misere zu tragen, schließlich hätte sie vehementer werden müssen, statt dabei zuzusehen, wie ihre beste Freundin gedemütigt wurde und anschließend ohne Jacke in den Schnee hinauslief.

In diesem Moment hatte sie noch daran geglaubt Hannah wiedersehen zu können und ihr beizustehen und ihr vielleicht auch mal den Kopf Mike bezüglich zu waschen.

Aber zu diesen Dingen sollte es nie kommen, denn stattdessen war sie zu einem Menschenfressenden Monstrum geworden.

Sie starrte in den Spiegel und sah ihre Augen immer dunkler werden. Die Gedanken kamen wieder zurück.

Josh war seit einem halben Jahr in den Minen. Wenn er überhaupt noch lebte, dann würde er bereits eines dieser Monster sein. Ihren Augen entfloh eine kleine Träne.

Sie war verzweifelt und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen, denn Schuldgefühle drohten sie aufzufressen.

Wenn sie doch bloß nicht vorausgeklettert wäre. Wenn sie doch bloß bei Mike und Josh geblieben wäre, dann wäre das alles vielleicht nicht passiert.

Und hätte sie die anderen von diesem dämlichen Streich abgehalten, dann wäre nichts von alldem passiert. Sie wären zwar wie jedes Jahr zur Lodge gefahren, aber mit Hannah und Beth und natürlich Josh.

Stattdessen war ihre beste Freundin tot, genauso wie ihre Schwester und der Bruder der beiden verschollen. Alle ihre Freunde weg oder in Behandlung. Und keiner wollte sie verstehen.

Der einzige der auch nur ansatzweise ihren Kummer nachvollziehen konnte war Chris. Er hatte schließlich seinen besten Freund verloren. Auch wenn er sauer auf Josh gewesen war, als alles rausgekommen ist, er war immer noch sein bester Freund. Und außerdem war Chris der einzige der von Joshs Problemen und den Medikamenten gewusst hatte. Josh hatte sich allerdings zurückgezogen nach dem Verschwinden seiner Schwestern. Chris war seitdem nicht mehr an ihn rangekommen, er war wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Allerdings hatte Chris sich nicht vorstellen können, welches Ausmaß Joshs Krankheiten wirklich hatten.

Chris hatte ihr eines Abends, als sie sich getroffen hatten um über alles zu sprechen was vorgefallen war, erzählt, dass Josh an chronischen Depressionen litt. Er war in ärztlicher Behandlung seit er 11 Jahre alt war. Er hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass Josh ohne seine Tabletten ein ganz anderer Mensch war.

Bis heute konnten sie sich sein Verhalten auf dem Berg nicht richtig erklären, sie vermuteten allerdings, dass er falsch behandelt worden war.

Als Mike und Sam in den Minen bei Josh angekommen waren, war dieser komplett weggetreten gewesen. Er hatte halluziniert und große Angst. Er war ganz sicher _nicht_ nur depressiv. Er hatte vermutlich all die Jahre mit einer Krankheit zu kämpfen gehabt, die keiner erkannt hatte und deswegen wurde ihm auch nicht geholfen.

Sam trottete zurück zu ihrem Bett und begab sich wieder in die mittlerweile kalte Decke. Sie hatte länger vor dem Spiegel gestanden als ihr lieb gewesen ist, aber das war ihr neues Leben nach den Vorkommnissen auf dem Berg. Sie dachte über die ganzen _wenn's_ nach und das meist so lange, dass sie sich komplett in eine eigene Welt verlor, eine Welt in der noch alles heil war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie bereits früh auf, sie hatte es nicht geschafft noch einmal richtig einzuschlafen und war deswegen stundenlang in einem Stadium zwischen wach und schlafend gewesen.

Sie packte zuerst auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett, um an ihr Handy zu kommen.

Als der Bildschirm aufleuchtete, stellte sie fest, dass Chris ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte:  
„ _Wollen wir uns heute treffen? Ich hatte diese Nacht einen seltsamen Einfall…_ "

Sam antwortete ihm sofort und sagte dem Treffen zu. Sie schlug vor, dass er ja zu ihr kommen könnte.

Chris wohnte in einer WG mit zwei ziemlich schrägen Typen, die von Privatsphäre noch nie etwas gehört hatten. Die beiden platzten einfach immer ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in Chris' Zimmer und das wäre nicht von Vorteil, wenn sie da drin dann über Wendigos und Josh sprachen.

Sam bewegte sich langsam aus ihrem Bett, die Knochen schwer vor Übermüdung, aber sie musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche, zog sie sich schnell etwas gemütliches an und ging in die Küche, um dort Kaffee zu kochen.

Sie wohnte alleine, eine WG war noch nie etwas für sie gewesen. Die meisten Menschen gingen ihr schnell auf den Leim, wenn sie andauernd mit ihnen zusammen sein musste. Deswegen hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, lieber etwas mehr Geld für die monatliche Miete auszugeben, als mit anderen Menschen zusammen zu wohnen.

Manchmal war es zwar sehr einsam und grade wenn ihr übermüdetes Gehirn ihr wieder einen Streich spielte auch besonders gruselig. Manchmal, da sah sie in den Schatten Wendigos vorbeischleichen und sie konnte noch genau ihre Schreie in ihren Ohren hallen hören.

Manchmal war ihre Angst so groß, dass sie sich in ihr Zimmer einschloss und mit Licht schlafen musste, weil sich sonst die Schatten in ihrem Zimmer zu Monstern verwandelten.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Theke und genoss den Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee, der ihre Nase umschmeichelte.

Sie verweilte noch einige Minuten an dieser Stelle, entschloss sich aber dann etwas zu essen.

Als sie grade dabei war ihr Brot zu beschmieren, klingelte es.

Etwas aufgeschreckt eilte sie mit den Worten: „Komme schon!" zur Türe und fand Chris dort.

„Guten Morgen, Sam." Sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Ich hab Brötchen mitgebracht!" meinte er und schüttelte stolz die Tüte vor ihrer Nase hin und her.

„Hallo Chris!" begrüßte auch sie ihren Freund und trat zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte.

Sie deckten so schnell es ging den Tisch für sich und setzten sich anschließend.

„Also," fing Sam seufzend an, „wie geht es Ashley? Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen, weil du gesagt hast, dass es ihr in letzter Zeit schlechter ging."

Chris' Stirn legte sich in Falten und er erwiderte: „Sie haben ihr die falschen Pillen gegeben und es zu spät bemerkt!" seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, „So wie bei Josh! Zum Glück haben sie das aber rechtzeitig bemerkt. Ihr geht es jetzt, den Umständen entsprechend, gut."

Sam lächelte ihn warm an und sagte: „Das freut mich. Ich glaube sie hat es besonders schwer. Sie ist leicht überzustrapazieren. Außerdem hat sie sich ja die Schuld an der Sache mit Hannah und Beth gegeben."

„Warum ich eigentlich hier bin," begann Chris und kramte in dem Rucksack herum, den er mitgebracht hatte, „Ich hab was in so einem alten Buch über Indianer Stämme gefunden."

Er brachte ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch zutage und grinste triumphierend.

Er schlug eine Seite auf, die mit einem Lesezeichen markiert worden war.

„Hier!" Er drehte das Buch so, dass Sam erkennen konnte worauf er wies.

Es war eine Seite über Wendigos. Mit einem dicken, roten Strich markiert, war ein Unterpunkt mit dem Namen „Rettung eines, in einen Wendigo verwandelten Menschen".

„Was ist das? Woher hast du das überhaupt?" fragte Sam ihn verwirrt. Chris war nie der Typ für Bücher gewesen. Ashley war eine Sammlerin von alten Büchern gewesen, er mochte die Dinge allerdings lieber etwas digitaler und weniger rustikal.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dann habe ich ein wenig recherchiert, über die ganzen Viecher und dann bin ich auf eine Auktion eines alten Indianers gestoßen, der den ganzen Kram seines Urgroßvaters verkaufte. Ich hab's mir geholt, als ich gesehen habe, dass auch etwas über Wendigos drinsteht." Erklärte Chris und wirkte dabei sichtlich stolz auf sich selbst.

Sam griff nach dem Buch und begann zu lesen:  
„Heilung eines, in einen Wendigo verwandelten Menschen: Laut den Legenden, wird man nur dann zum Wendigo, wenn man Kannibalismus betreibt. Dann und nur dann, kann man von dem Geist eines Wendigos befallen werden. Das Herz wird zu Eis und man kann die Verwandlung nicht mehr verhindern. Man vergisst, dass man mal ein Mensch war. Allerdings kann man einen Menschen retten. Ich habe es selbst ausprobiert und es scheint zu funktionieren, es ist allerdings extrem gefährlich: Zwingt man einen Wendigo dazu heißen Talg zu trinken, so wird er dazu gezwungen sein Eisherz zu erbrechen und der Geist weicht von ihm. Es ist aber schwer, einen Wendigo überhaupt zu fangen und ihn zu fesseln. Er ist dem Menschen deutlich überlegen, viel schneller, stärker und wendiger. Man sollte also vorsichtig sein, wenn man vorhat jemanden zu heilen."

Sie starrte Chris mit großen Augen an und sagte dann: „Du hast doch nicht vor-?"

„Wir müssen zurück. Es hat keinen Sinn Josh dort zu lassen. Sie haben ihn immer noch nicht gefunden und wie ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sind zwei Polizisten nie mehr aus der Mine zurückgekommen. Sie wollen es aufgeben ihn zu finden. Melinda ist am Boden zerstört." Berichtete Chris und sah seine Freundin dabei erwartungsvoll an.

Ein Hauch Hoffnung zwängte sich in ihren Körper und sie nickte entschlossen: „Okay, machen wir es!"

Die beiden schmiedeten die ganze Nacht Pläne. Als die Sonne bereits wieder am Horizont glitzerte, stand ihr Plan fest: Sie wollten auch die anderen ins Boot holen.

Alle hatten schließlich ihren Teil zur Situation von Josh beigetragen und sie sollten wenigstens versuchen ihren Freund zu retten. Sie würden sich in der kommenden Woche vorbereiten und dann freitags zum Berg zurückkehren.

„Wir sollten jetzt erstmal ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen…"nuschelte Chris, der seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.

Sam bejahte seinen Vorschlag und die beiden legten sich in Sam's Bett. Es war für die beiden nie ein Problem gewesen im selben Bett zu schlafen, sie waren schließlich Freunde und außerdem keine hormongesteuerten Teenager. Zu Anfang hatte Ash noch Bedenken geäußert, sie war ein ganz anderer Typ Mensch, aber Chris hatte ihr schnell klar gemacht, dass mit Sam niemals etwas laufen könnte.

Kaum hatten ihre Köpfe das Kissen berührt, da wurden sie auch schon ins Land der Träume gerissen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Sam auf einmal ein Klopfen an ihrem Fenster vernahm. Sie hatte grade für eine Klausur gelernt und war panisch aufgesprungen als sie das störende Geräusch vernahm.

„Josh?" fragte sie verwirrt als sie den Ältesten Washington Spross vor ihrem Fenster sah.

Schnell rannte sie zum Fenster und ließ Josh hinein. Es war eine warme Mainacht, aber trotzdem wirkte Josh als sei er fast erfroren.

Seine Haut war blass und seine Lippen bläulich, seine Augenringe waren gigantisch, er schien in den letzten Wochen kaum geschlafen zu haben.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Sam nachdem Josh durch das Fenster geklettert war.

Er starrte sie einige Minuten aus toten Augen an und erwiderte: „Ich…Ich weiß es nicht."

Josh setzte sich auf den Boden und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen.

„Es ist zu viel, Sam." Hörte sie gedämpft.

Sam setzte sich direkt neben ihn und legte ihre Arme um Josh. Er wirkte so kraftlos, gar nicht mehr wie er selbst, sonst lachte er immer und machte Witze, sprühte nur so vor Energie, aber im Moment wirkte er als sei er nur eine Hülle, ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Was ist zu viel?" flüsterte sie leise und verständnisvoll.

Sie spürte wie ein vibrieren durch seinen Körper ging ehe er anfing zu weinen.

„Ich hätte sie suchen müssen, verstehst du? Wenn ich damals nicht diese dämliche Challenge mit Chris gemacht hätte, dann wären sie jetzt noch da. Ich hätte sie gefunden und allen anderen ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt. Wir wären alle noch da, verstehst du?" Er brauchte eine Ewigkeit bis er alles erzählte hatte, wurde immer wieder von seinem Schluchzen aufgehalten. Er sah Sam mit vom Weinen roten Augen an, ehe er noch hinzufügte: „Du gibst mir sicherlich auch die Schuld daran, oder?"

Sam schluckte, sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt und hatte im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie warf sich förmlich in seine Arme während auch ihr stille Tränen über die Wangen huschten: „Nein, Josh, auf keinen Fall! Ich hätte etwas tun müssen, hätte sie von diesem widerlichen Streich abhalten sollen! Du konntest doch damals nicht ahnen, dass so etwas passieren würde. Im Gegensatz zu dir, war ich bei vollem Bewusstsein!"

Die Schuldgefühle trafen Sam wie ein Lastwagen. Sie hätte es verhindern können, es war auch ihre Schuld, dass Josh jetzt völlig auf sich alleine gestellt war.

Bob und Melinda waren kaum noch zuhause, sie waren immer noch auf der Suche nach den Zwillingen und vergaßen dadurch, dass sie noch einen Sohn hatten, der gebrochener war als alle anderen. Und sie, Sam, hätte etwas daran ändern können. Heute konnte sie sich kaum erklären, wie sie diesen Streich zulassen konnte. Sie hatte doch gewusst, wie unsterblich verliebt Hannah in Mike gewesen war, sie hätte ahnen müssen, dass Hannah blauäugig mitspielen würde.

Aber stattdessen saß sie nun mit Josh weinend auf dem Boden.

„Du warst nur Hannah's und Beth's Freundin. Ich bin ihr großer Bruder, für solche Dinge sind große Brüder da, sie sollen die kleinen Beschützen und nicht betrunken in einer Ecke liegen und hoffen, dass nichts passiert." Sagte Josh bestimmt.

„Du bist nicht schuld, Josh. Dieser blöde Streich ist schuld!" Sam krabbelte zwischen Josh's Beine und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Sein Herz schlug schnell, aber es schlug. Sie war in diesem Moment so erleichtert gewesen, dass es schlug, dass wenigstens er noch da war.

Josh legte seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie leicht an sich.

Die beiden brauchten noch lange Zeit bis keine Tränen mehr flossen und sie sich beruhigt hatten.

„Ich hoffe den anderen ist klar, was sie da gemacht haben." Sagte Josh mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

„Ich glaube, es ist ihnen klar. Chris hat gesagt, dass Ashley jeden Tag weint und auch die anderen wirken völlig verändert. Ich glaube sie bereuen es." Meinte Sam und sah in Josh's zorniges Gesicht.

Seine Züge entspannten sich ein wenig und er erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, ich habe die Fassung verloren."

Sam winkte ab und lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an: „Ich verstehe dich. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie oft ich die anderen schon verflucht habe und ihnen das schlechteste der Welt gewünscht habe. Solange wir diese Gedanken nicht real werden lassen, ist es in Ordnung."

Josh seufzte und blickte sie liebevoll an: „Danke, Samantha. Ich wüsste nicht zu wem ich hätte gehen können."

Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und meinte nur: „Ich danke dir, Josh. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde."

Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment unglaublich Wohl. Was Josh nie gewusst hatte war, dass sie seit sie 14 war eine kleine Schwärmerei für ihn gehabt hatte. Außer Hannah hatte niemand etwas darüber gewusst. Sie hatte es ihr eines Abends beim „Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht" -Spiel gesagt.

„Okay, Wahrheit!" hatte Sam damals gesagt, während sie mit Hannah und Beth in Hannahs Zimmer saßen.  
Hannah überlegte kurz und grinste sie an: „Auf wen stehst du?"

Sam wurde augenblicklich rot, sie war damals vielleicht 15 gewesen und bat darum es Hannah zuflüstern zu dürfen.

Diese nickte aufgeregt und Sam flüsterte ihr hochrot den Namen ihres Bruders ins Ohr.

Hannah hatte schockiert reagiert und auch Beth wollte es anschließend wissen, Hannah hatte aber nie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren.

„Was findest du so toll an ihm? Er ist doch ein totaler Idiot!" hatte Hannah gefragt, als Beth in ihr Zimmer gegangen war.

„I-Ich weiß nicht so genau, ich finde ihn halt relativ gutaussehend und er ist witzig." Stammelte sich die 15-jährige Sam zusammen.

Hannah lachte und fuhr fort: „Und er ärgert uns immer! Er ist doch total gemein zu dir."

Hannah hatte nie gewusst, dass Josh oft zu Sam kam, wenn Hannah grade Duschen war, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sie einmal eine halbe Stunde lang in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, weil ihr Kaninchen gestorben war. Damals war sie ohne Vorankündigung bei den Washingtons aufgetaucht, Hannah und Beth waren allerdings mit Jessica und Emily shoppen, war wohl eine ziemlich spontane Aktion gewesen. Josh hatte ihr geöffnet und als er den Grund für ihren Besuch erfahren hatte, hatte er sie wortlos umarmt und ihr zärtlich über den Rücken gestreichelt. Das war der Moment gewesen in dem sie sich völlig hoffnungslos in den großen Bruder ihrer besten Freundin verliebt hatte.

Und genau mit diesem saß sie 4 Jahre später innig auf dem Boden.

„Ich vermisse sie." Sagte Josh plötzlich, „Das Haus ist wie ausgestorben. Ich fühle mich so alleine."

Sam kuschelte sich näher an ihn und erwiderte: „Ich vermisse sie auch. So sehr." Sie seufzte leise, „Aber du bist nicht alleine. Du hast mich, ich werde immer für dich da sein."

„Danke, Sammy." Flüsterte er leise und sie spürte wie er ihren Haaransatz küsste.

Völlig verwirrt wachte Sam auf und sah, dass Chris bereits aufgestanden war, sie hörte leise die Dusche.

Verwirrt und gleichermaßen glücklich streckte sie sich einmal. Es gab wenige Nächte in denen sie nicht von den Vorkommnissen auf dem Berg träumte, und diese Nacht war der Traum besonders schön gewesen.

War das ein gutes Zeichen?

„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen." Chris kam mit einem Handtuch auf den Haaren in das Zimmer hinein. Er benahm sich bei ihr, als ob er Zuhause wäre. Es war ja auch schon fast sein zweites Zuhause geworden. Er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten sehr viel Zeit mit Sam verbracht und zwischen den beiden hatte sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sam hatte nie etwas gegen Chris gehabt, aber er war in ihren Augen immer der beste Freund von Josh oder Schwarm von Ashley gewesen. Mittlerweile war Chris ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden. Die beiden verbrachten extrem viel Zeit miteinander. Wenn Chris nicht bei Ashley in der Psychiatrie war, dann war er bei Sam oder die beiden telefonierten. Die beiden vertrauten sich blind und Sam war sehr froh, dass sie ihn hatte.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Sam strahlend und stand auf.

„Oho, so gut gelaunt?" fragte Chris grinsend und die beiden gingen in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen.

„Sagen wir, ich hatte einen angenehmen Traum." Erwiderte Sam selig lächelnd.

Chris ging zur Theke und lehnte sich daran, während Sam die Kaffeemaschine anschmiss.

„Du hast ein wenig geredet im Schlaf…" begann Chris geheimnistuerisch. Sam starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Du hast von Josh geträumt, nicht wahr?" fragte er zart. Sam hatte Chris nie „offiziell" gesagt, dass sie in Josh verliebt war, aber sie ahnte dass er bereits Bescheid wusste.

Eigentlich war es relativ offensichtlich, wenn Sam so darüber nachdachte, Chris hatte schließlich fast jedes Treffen der beiden mitbekommen und manchmal hatte er seltsame Kommentare abgegeben.

„Habe ich dir schonmal erzählt, dass Josh eines Abends plötzlich vor meinem Fenster stand?" fragte Sam, während die Kaffeemaschine im Hintergrund fröhlich vor sich her gluckerte.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erzählte sie davon, wie die beiden miteinander gesprochen hatten und dass Sam sich in diesem Moment sicher war, dass die beiden sich emotional sehr nahegekommen waren. Schließlich hatten beide große Verluste erlebt und sie verstanden den Schmerz des anderen besser, als jeder andere Mensch. Letztlich waren Sam und Josh auf dem Boden eingeschlafen und Sam hatte ihrer Mutter, die die beiden Arm-in-Arm aufgefunden hatte, erklären müssen was es damit auf sich hatte.

Chris hörte ihr die ganze Zeit zu und als der Geruch frischen Kaffees den Raum erfüllte, lächelte er sie an und meinte mit einem Hauch Nostalgie in der Stimme: „Er war schon ein feiner Kerl, oder?"

Sam stimmte stumm zu und begann anschließend den Kaffee in Tassen zu befördern.

Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und sahen auf ihren „Schlachtplan".

Chris hatte schon immer einen Faible zur Ordnung gehabt und so sahen sie auf ein ,feinsäuberlich mit einem Computer erstellten, Flussdiagram.

Ihr erster Punkt war mit den anderen zu sprechen.

„Hast du noch reinzufällig Kontakt mit Em oder Matt?" fragte Sam und sah Chris fragend an. Er war eigentlich nie sonderlich gut mit den beiden ausgekommen, allerdings hoffte Sam, dass sie die beiden kontaktieren konnten, ohne groß Aufsehen zu erregen. Es würde seltsam wirken, wenn die beiden plötzlich wieder in Kontakt mit Matt oder Em treten würden, ohne den tatsächlichen Grund dafür zu nennen.

Em würde sofort bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sie war schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und Sam bezweifelte, dass sie wieder mit zu den Mienen gehen würde. Matt wäre vermutlich bereit dafür. Auch wenn er nicht die hellste Birne am Leuchter war, so machte er das wett mit seinem großen Herz und seiner Gutmütigkeit. Sam hätte allerdings ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er herausfinden würde, was die wahre Intention hinter ihrer Nachricht sein würde.

„Nope. Du weißt… ich und Em sind ein wenig zu verschieden. Dasselbe gilt für Matt, ich meine: er ist ein guter Kerl, weißt du? Aber ich bin nie so richtig warm mit ihm geworden." Antwortete Chris und lehnte sich mit seiner Kaffeetasse in der Hand zurück.

Sam seufzte: „Ich weiß, dass wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen können, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es so gut wäre, die beiden plötzlich in unseren Plan einzuweihen. Du weißt wie Em manchmal sein kann und bei Matt hätte ich irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du weißt, dass er der einzige von uns ist, dem es einigermaßen gut geht. Ich möchte ihm das nicht kaputt machen." Sam legte die Stirn in Falten und seufzte laut auf. Sie wollte es ihm wirklich nicht kaputt machen, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre Matt eine große Hilfe: Er ist extrem sportlich und mutig, laut Jessica hatte er ihr extrem geholfen, als sie grade aufgewacht war. Und sie konnten wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Auch Em wäre eine extrem förderliche Person für die Gruppe. Auch wenn sie manchmal etwas biestig war, so hatte sie einen messerscharfen Verstand, allerdings sorgte sie sich die meiste Zeit mehr um sich selbst, als um andere.

„Wir versuchen es wenigstens, Sam. Sie können immer noch absagen, wir werden ihnen zu verstehen geben, dass keiner dazu gezwungen wird mitzumachen. Das ist schließlich fast so etwas wie eine Selbstmordmission." Erklärte Chris entschlossen.

Sam nickte ihm zu. Dann begab sie sich ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

Was ihr viel größere Sorgen bereitete, als Matt und Em, war Ashley. Sie hatte Höllenqualen in dieser Nacht erlitten und es hatte sich gezeigt, dass sie ein unglaublich dünnes Nervenkleid besaß. Sie wusste nicht, ob Ashley überhaupt eine große Hilfe sein würde.

Als Sam wieder in die Küche kam, saß Chris immer noch am Tisch, allerdings mit seinem Handy am Ohr: „Oh, Süße, Sam ist grad gekommen, ich rufe dich später zurück, okay?"

Sam grinste ihn schelmisch an. Wenigstens war Joshs Plan mit seinem „traumatischen Ereignis um Ashley und Chris zusammenzubringen" geglückt. Es war herzerwärmend Chris dabei zu sehen, wie seine Augen strahlten, wenn er auch nur ihre Stimme hörte.

„Ashley?" fragte Sam lächelnd. Chris nickte: „Ja, ich hab' ihr von unserem Plan erzählt."

„Und?"

„Sie ist dabei. Sie meinte, sie wäre es Hannah und Beth schuldig."

AN: Sooo, und das war es auch schon. Ich bin extrem schlecht darin die Anfänge einer Geschichte in Worte zu fassen, wenn jemand ein paar Tipps für mich hätte, wie es mir leichter fallen könnte dieses Wirrwarr an Ideen in ein kurzes Einführungskapitel zu packen, dann wäre ich sehr dankbar.

Ich weiß, dass dieses Fandom schon fast ausgestorben ist, aber irgendwie lässt mich dieses Spiel und seine Geschichte nicht los. Wenn es Kritik daran gibt, wie ich die Charaktere aussehen lasse, dann lasst es mich doch bitte wissen. Ich bin immer offen für Kritik. Auch Hinweise auf Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler sind gerne gesehen (schreibt einfach was euch besonders aufgefallen ist, es müssen keine exakten Zeilen sein, es geht nur darum, dass ich Bescheid weiß wo ich ungefähr suchen kann (z.B. Anfang, Mitte, Ende, Flashback etc.))

Vielen Dank, dass du meine Fanfiktion angeklickt hast und hoffentlich bis zu nächsten Kapitel.

Yoshio


	2. Kapitel 2: Die Vorbereitungen

In diesem Kapitel wird es eine Sexszene geben, wenn man das nicht lesen möchte, kann man die Szene einfach überspringen, ich werde vorher eine Warnung geben. Außerdem möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass diese Szene nicht sonderlich gut geworden ist. Es ist meine erste richtige Sexszene und ich hab mein bestes versucht, aber dann kann es eben nur noch besser werden ;)

Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt :)

Den gesamten Montag hatten Chris und Sam damit verbracht die anderen zu kontaktieren und zu Sam einzuladen. Zum Glück waren im Moment Ferien und so hatten alle zugesagt. Selbst Matt und Em hatten ihre Zusage gegeben, auch wenn sie dem jeweils anderen gerne aus dem Weg gegangen wären. Ashley hatte ihren Psychologen überreden können sie vorläufig zu entlassen, sie war bereits montagabends zu ihnen gestoßen.  
„Wie geht es dir?" meinte Sam und schloss Ashley fest in ihre Arme. Die Angesprochene lächelte schwach und erwiderte: „Schon besser. Ich bin froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist."  
„Wie sieht euer toller Plan denn genau aus?" fragte Ashley, nachdem sich die drei auf der Couch niedergelassen hatten, „Ich meine, wenn Josh jetzt auch so ein Ding ist…"  
„Wendigos können zurückverwandelt werden. Laut diesem Buch hier," Sam stand auf und holte es vom Küchentisch, „muss man sie zwingen heißen Talg zu trinken, dann verwandeln sie sich wieder zurück und der Geist verlässt den Körper. Wir müssen Josh in eine Falle locken und ihm irgendwie den Talg einflössen."  
Ashley sah die beiden schockiert an: „Das ist euer Plan? Ihr vertraut auf ein altes Buch und hofft, dass es Josh wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln wird? Wieso hat der komische Wendigo-Jäger das denn nicht gemacht?" fragte sie fassungslos.  
Chris zuckte mit den Schultern: „Der Typ wirkte jetzt nicht wirklich so, als ob er viel mit Indianern zu tun hatte, außer den paar Sachen die er auf dem Berg gefunden hat. Ich vermute, dass er nicht darüber Bescheid wusste, außerdem war der Mann alleine mit Dutzenden von diesen Dingern. Ich glaube er hatte ganz andere Probleme."  
Ashley seufzte und lehnte sich an Chris' Schulter: „Ich hoffe ihr habt recht. Hannah muss so sehr gelitten haben, so ganz alleine. Und Josh ist in diesem Moment auch völlig auf sich alleine gestellt."  
Sam bemerkte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, sie schluckte einmal schwer, ehe sie mit erstickter Stimme meinte: „Dazu kommt noch sein Zustand. Er hat halluziniert. Er hat mit Hannah und Beth gesprochen, als Mike und ich ihn fanden. Er hatte solche Angst… Er muss solche Angst gehabt haben, als er bemerkte, dass keiner zurückkommen würde. Hätte ich die Polizisten bloß eher überzeugen können ihn zu suchen… hätte ich doch bloß-" Sie wurde von ihren eigenen Gefühlen übermannt und brach in Tränen aus. Sam fühlte sich in diesem Moment so schrecklich. Josh musste Höllenqualen erlitten haben in den vergangenen Monaten. Wenn er sich in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln würde, dann würde er sicherlich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen. Sie hatten ihn alleine gelassen, als er sie am meisten brauchte.  
Ashley sprang auf und nahm Sam in den Arm, während der völlig verdatterte Chris die beiden Mädchen nur anstarren konnte. Auch in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen.  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Sam wieder etwas eingekriegt. Sie schluchzte nur noch manchmal auf, während Ashley ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken strich.  
„Sam?" Chris sprach sie vorsichtig an und kniete sich vor die Couch um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Bitte, gib dir keine Schuld an allem. Wir haben alle dieselbe Schuld zu tragen. Wir tragen sie gemeinsam und wir werden Josh gemeinsam befreien. Und… ich hab es dir nie gesagt, aber du hast Josh extrem viel bedeutet."  
Ashley ließ Sam los und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Sie war eine extrem empathische Person und schien zu spüren, dass Sam nun mit Chris reden musste.  
Chris setzte sich neben Sam und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ehe er weitersprach:  
„Wenn ich sage extrem viel, dann meine ich das auch so. Ich habe bisher nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden, es dir zu sagen, aber Josh hat dich geliebt."  
Sams Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Wie hätte er sie lieben können? Er hatte sie in einem Handtuch durch die ganze Lodge gejagt und ihr gezeigt, wie er selbst von einer Kreissäge zerschnitten wurde. Wie sollte das Liebe sein?  
„Er hat mich nicht geliebt, Chris." Sagte Sam bitter und sah ihn dabei aus traurigen Augen an, „Hast du vergessen, was er gemacht hat?"  
Chris seufzte und erwiderte: „Hast du vergessen, dass er unter Paranoia und Schizophrenie litt? Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Er hat mir und Ashley an diesem Abend auch unglaubliches angetan. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich trotzdem noch mag. Das war nicht er selbst. Das war ein Verrückter, der Hilfe brauchte, aber nie welche bekam."  
Sam konnte immer noch nicht wirklich daran glauben, dass er sie geliebt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie geliebt wie eine Schwester, aber niemals so wie sie ihn geliebt hatte. Niemals.  
Sie hatte so vieles falsch gemacht, warum hätte er dann grade sie auswählen sollen. Außerdem gab es nie Anzeichen dafür. Er hatte sogar einige Freundinnen gehabt, in der Zeit in der sie für ihn geschwärmt hatte.  
Ihre dunklen Gedanken wurden abermals von Chris unterbrochen: „Es gab da einen Abend, das ist jetzt schon einige Jahre her. Wir waren in der Lodge, als noch alles in Ordnung war…"

Chris und Josh saßen betrunken an der Theke in der Lodge. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Josh auf einmal seinen Kopf hob und Chris aus glasigen Augen ansah.  
Chris bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte beziehungsweise er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
„Sag mal, Bro, was hältst du eigentlich von Sammy?" fragte Josh auf einmal lallend und griff zu der halbleeren Whiskey Flasche zwischen ihnen.  
Chris sah seinen besten Freund etwas verwirrt an und erwiderte: „Sam? Ich mag sie. Ist 'n nettes Mädel. Warum fragst du?"  
Chris waren die Blicke seines besten Freundes nie entgangen, er wollte ihn aber nicht direkt konfrontieren mit seiner Vermutung. Immer wenn Sam den Raum betrat, blickte Josh sofort zu ihr und sein Gesicht nahm diesen bestimmten Ausdruck an. Wenn Sam lachte, dann lachte Josh auch. Wenn Sam sich bewegte, dann folgte sein Blick immer ihrer Silhouette. Wenn sie nicht hinsah, dann starrte er sie förmlich an. Es war so verdammt offensichtlich, dass er sie gut fand.  
„Weißt du… sie ist ja die beste Freundin meiner Schwester," begann Josh und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Whiskey Flasche, die er dann an Chris weiterreichte, „Und eigentlich ist sie ja Tabu für mich. Das is' so 'ne ungeschriebene große-Bruder-Regel, weißt du? Aber irgendwie, finde ich sie ja schon… nett."  
Chris musste über die Ausdrucksweise lachen. Jaja, Josh fand Sam ganz „nett".  
Chris hatte einmal beobachten können, wie Sam, nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Badezimmer der Washingtons gehuscht kam. Josh stand im Türrahmen wie erstarrt und zog sie förmlich mit seinen Augen aus. Als Sam peinlich berührt bemerkte, dass Josh sie ansah, winkte sie ihm zu und hatte irgendwas von „Hey, nicht gucken!" gesagt und Josh war hochrot angelaufen und war wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
„Du findest sie nur nett?" lallte Chris und nahm auch noch einen Schluck des starken Getränks, „Das ist ja keine richtige Beichte, Bro!"  
Chris lachte laut und auch Josh grinste schelmisch.  
„Du hast mich erwischt, Chris." Er hob die Hände, als ob Chris eine geladene Waffe auf ihn richtete, „Ich find' sie umwerfend. Irgendwie. So wie du Ashley umwerfend findet, verstehst du?"

Dieser Moment war in Chris Gedächtnis geblieben, trotz des vielen Alkohols. Als er geendet hatte, sah er in Sams Augen abermals Tränen glitzern.  
„Ich…" begann sie zögerlich, „Ich liebe ihn auch." Sie lief rot an und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie nervös rieb.  
Chris grinste und meinte nur: „Ich weiß, Sammy. Man kann dich lesen wie ein Buch."  
Sam sah ihn erschrocken an und fragte: „So verdammt offensichtlich?"  
Chris lachte laut und antwortete: „Ihr habt euch immer beschwert, dass ich und Ashley es nicht schaffen zusammenzukommen, aber von euch beiden will ich gar nicht erst anfangen!"  
Sam kicherte ein wenig und meinte: „Ich wusste wirklich nichts davon. Ich meine… Ach, vergesst es, lasst uns lieber an unserem Plan weiterarbeiten und was zu Essen machen. Ich verhungere."  
Es gab einen Moment in dem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob Josh nicht doch Gefühle für sie gehabt hatte. Aber sie hatte diese Idee schnell verworfen und es auf Joshs Situation geschoben. Jetzt wo sie Bescheid wusste, hätte sie sich Ohrfeigen können für ihre Dummheit.

(Ab hier ist die besagte Sexszene)  
Es war einige Wochen nach seinem abendlichen Besuch passiert.  
Sie hatte an ihren Schreibtisch gesessen und gezeichnet. Ein kleines Hobby von ihr, was ihr half sich zu sammeln und sie beruhigte.  
Es klopfte wiedermal an ihr Fenster, wie es so oft der Fall gewesen war in den letzten Wochen.  
Josh kam immer unangemeldet und heimlich. Keiner ihrer Freunde oder ihrer Familie wusste von den Treffen im Schatten der Nacht.  
Bei diesen Treffen schienen sie beide zu versuchen, ihre Verluste zu verkraften. Bisher ohne größeren Erfolg, aber es half ihnen mit der Situation zu leben, ohne verrückt zu werden.  
Sam stand auf und öffnete ihr Fenster. Josh kam ohne großartige Begrüßung in das Zimmer und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihr Bett.  
„Wie geht es dir, Sammy?" fragte er und lächelte sie schwach an.  
Sein Zustand hatte sich in den letzten Wochen zumindest minimal verbessert: Seine Augenringe waren kleiner geworden, was aber an starken Schlafmitteln lag, wie er ihr erzählt hatte, auch sein Teint war wieder etwas farbiger geworden und seine Lippen waren wieder normal.  
Nur seine Augen wirkten in einigen Momenten noch so tot wie vorher.  
„Es wird langsam besser. Zwar langsam, aber ich hoffe, dass sich das in Zukunft ändert." Meinte Sam optimistisch und sah ihn auffordernd an. Josh würde wissen, dass auch sie etwas über seinen Zustand wissen wollte.  
„Es ist in Ordnung." Begann er und seufzte, „Meine Eltern sind immer noch damit beschäftigt Beth und Hannah zu suchen, aber ich brauche nicht mehr so starke Tabletten um einzuschlafen. Auch die Alpträume sind weniger geworden. Ich glaube das verdanke ich dir."  
Josh lächelte sie warm an und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich. Wie selbstverständlich zog er Sam auf seine Brust und begann ihr zärtlich über den Rücken zu streichen.  
Sam schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu ihm. Er roch unglaublich gut. Er war generell extrem anziehend in ihren Augen. Sie konnte sein Herz regelmäßig schlagen hören und sie spürte wie sich sein Brustkorb unter ihr hob und wieder sank. Die ganze Situation beruhigte sie sehr.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde, Sammy." Nuschelte er in ihren Haaransatz und kurz danach spürte sie wie er ihn zärtlich küsste.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an und in seinen Augen konnte sie auch kurz Leben aufblitzen sehen.  
„Geht mir genauso, Josh." Ihr Lächeln intensivierte sich, „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass es dich gibt."  
In den folgenden Minuten, musterte Sam Joshs Gesicht intensiv: Seine grünen Augen wirkten wieder fast so lebhaft wie früher, sein Haar war zerzaust vom Wind und seine Lippen sahen so unglaublich einladend aus. Ihr Blick blieb minutenlang an seinen wohlgeformten Lippen hängen.  
Wie sie sich wohl anfühlten? Es war nicht so, als ob Sam ihn noch nie geküsst hatte, aber jeder dieser Küsse war unter anderen Umständen gewesen. Sie hatte ihn immer so wie jetzt küssen wollen, in einer ruhigen Umgebung, ohne andere. In ihren Träumen waren das die besten Küsse ihres Lebens. Wie ein Feuerwerk. Einfach unbeschreiblich schön und intensiv.  
Sie bemerkte erst viel zu spät, dass sie ihn minutenlang nur angestarrt hatte. Als ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust verstecken wollte, wurde sie von Joshs Hand aufgehalten.  
Die einzigen Worte die aus seinem Mund entflohen waren: „Bitte nicht."  
Sie blickte unsicher in seine Augen und bemerkte, dass auch er sie intensiv musterte. Zwischen ihnen baute sich eine Spannung auf, die Sam so noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
Als Josh sich vorsichtig ihrem Gesicht näherte sprühten nur so die Funken um sie herum. Er näherte sich ihr langsam und bedacht, als ob er austesten wollte, wie weit er gehen durfte.  
Als ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter trennten, spürte Sam wie es ihr immer schwerer fiel zu Atmen.  
Sie atmete so vorsichtig, aus Angst ein zu schneller oder intensiver Atemzug könnte die ganze Situation zerstören.  
Die ganze Zeit trafen sich ihre Blicke, musterten ihren Gegenüber zärtlich.  
In Sams Kopf herrschte das pure Chaos, sie wusste nicht wie es zu diesem magischen Moment zwischen ihnen kommen konnte, sie hatte aber keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, aus Angst der Zauber könnte jeden Moment vorbei sein.  
„Josh…"entwich es ihren Lippen in einem schwachen Moment. Ihre Stimme war rauchig vor Verlangen, aber gleichzeitig nicht mehr als ein zartes Flüstern.  
In diesem Moment schlossen sich Joshs Augen und er legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre.  
Achtsam bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander, als ob sie Angst hatten, der Moment könnte zerstört werden.  
In Sams Kopf herrschte Funkstille und in ihrem Bauch ein Feuerwerk aus Emotionen.  
Sie hielt den Atem während des gesamten Kusses an und hoffte inständig, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde.  
Joshs Lippen waren wie für ihre gemacht. Alles an diesem Kuss fühlte sich so verdammt richtig und perfekt an, dass sie Angst hatte, sich wieder in einem ihrer Träume verloren zu haben.  
Erst als sie drohte zu ersticken, entfernte sie sich langsam von ihm und atmete tief durch.  
Sie sah in ein Gesicht mit rötlichen Wangen und geweiteten Pupillen.  
Fast wie ein ausgehungertes Tier stürzte sich Josh auf sie und drückte sie auf das Bett, die Hände neben ihrem Kopf platziert. Seine Zunge strich wie automatisch über seine Lippen, ehe er sie in einen deutlich leidenschaftlicheren, Kuss verwickelte.  
Sie konnte spüren, wie er seinen Körper auf sie sinken ließ und kurz darauf umschlang er ihren mit seinen Armen. Auch sie schlang fast ein wenig verzweifelt ihre Hände um seinen Kopf, um ihn dazu zu zwingen ihr näher kommen zu müssen.  
Ihr wurde auf einmal ganz heiß, als sie seine Hände ihren Körper entlangfahren spürte. Sie war in einem ekstatischen Hochgefühl gefangen, aus dem sie sich nicht zu befreien vermochte.  
Als ob ihre Hände auf einmal einen eigenen Verstand entwickelt hatten, fuhren sie zu seinem Hemd und begannen es schnell aufzuknöpfen.  
Josh kommentierte dies, indem er sich von ihr löste und anfing ihren Hals zu liebkosen.  
Sie seufzte als er anfing leicht daran zu knabbern und fuhr mit den Händen seine endkleidete Brust entlang.  
Auch ihm entwich ein leiser Seufzer, woraufhin er wieder seine Lippen auf ihre presste, während seine Hand vorsichtig unter den Saum ihres Shirts glitt.  
Er fuhr zunächst vorsichtig über ihren flachen Bauch, aber als Sam ihr Knie instinktiv zwischen seine Beine, gegen eine ganz bestimmte Stelle presste, stöhnte er laut auf.  
Seine Hände huschten auf ihren Rücken und öffneten forsch ihren BH. Sam presste ihren Körper verlangend gegen seinen und sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge begierig über seine Lippen.  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie in einen intensiven Zungenkampf verwickelt.  
Sam schob auffordernd Joshs Hemd von seinen Schultern. Er ließ kurz von ihr ab und warf Sekunden später sein Hemd in eine Ecke, nur um Sam ihr Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Sie wurde rot, weil sie plötzlich so entblößt unter ihm lag.  
Er betrachtete ihren Körper gierig und raunte ihr verführerisch: „Du bist wunderschön." Zu.  
Sam betrachtete ihn lustvoll und versuchte sich jedes einzelne Detail zu merken, aus Angst es nie wieder sehen zu können.  
Josh fing wieder an ihren Hals zu liebkosen und wanderte dabei immer weiter nach unten. Als Josh anfing sich ihren Brüsten zu widmen seufzte sie: „Hör bitte nicht auf."  
Er kommentierte dies mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Er schien es zu genießen sie in der Hand zu haben.  
„So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Sammy," flüsterte er schelmisch, „Das gefällt mir."  
Sam übermannte ihn, als er nicht aufpasste und presste ihn auf ihr Bett, während sie ihn selbstgefällig angrinste.  
Bevor er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte, verwickelte sie ihn wieder in einen wilden Kuss. Ihre Hände fuhren fordernd über seine Brust, hinab zu seinem Hosenbund. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken öffnete sie seine Hose und ließ ihre Hand über seine deutlich spürbare Beule fahren.  
Josh stöhnte abermals lustvoll auf und seufzte: „Sammy, ich kann mich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten." Sie sah in seinen von Lust geplagten Augen, dass er es ernst meinte.  
Sie ließ ihre Hände zu seinem Kopf wandern und begann ihn abermals leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Währenddessen glitt ihr Unterleib auf seinen und sie begann sich rhythmisch vor und zurück zu bewegen.  
Beiden entfloh ein lautes Keuchen und Sam spürte wie die Lust sie übermannte.  
Ihr Mund reagierte schneller, als ihr Gehirn als sie wimmerte: „Josh, nimm mich, bitte."  
Animalisch rollte sich Josh auf Sam und fuhr grob, aber dennoch lustvoll mit seiner Hand in ihren Slip.  
Sie stöhnte laut auf, als er ihre Klitoris langsam umkreiste und anschließend zwei Finger in sie hineingleiten ließ.  
Sie spürte deutlich wie die Beule an seinem Unterleib durch ihr immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen immer größer wurde. Schnell fuhr auch sie in seine Boxershorts und umfasste sein pulsierendes Glied, brachte Josh dazu hemmungslos zu stöhnen, während sie ihn mit Pumpbewegungen stimulierte.  
Plötzlich schlüpfte seine Hand aus ihren Slip und zog diesen, samt Hose hinunter. Auch sie ließ von seinem Penis ab und zog ihm seine Hose von den Beinen.  
Sie lagen nun vor Lust keuchend und wie Gott sie erschaffen hatte aufeinander und sahen sich intensiv in die Augen.  
Vorsichtig fragte Josh: „Willst du das wirklich?"  
Als Antwort zog Sam ihn zu sich hinunter und presste ihre Lippen hingebungsvoll auf seine.  
Ihre nonverbale Nachricht kam bei ihm an und vorsichtig drang er in sie ein.  
Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als die beiden sich vereint hatten. Zwischen stürmischen Küssen stieß er immer wieder in sie.  
Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken, während sie sich den glühenden Stößen seines Glieds hingab.  
Sam wusste nicht genau, was mit ihr geschah, aber die brennende Lust ihres Unterleibs machte es unmöglich für sie nachzudenken.  
Sie presste sich so sehr gegen ihn, dass sie nur noch sein breites Kreuz sehen konnte, an ihrem Ohr den rasselnden Atem von Josh. Es machte sie unglaublich an, zu hören wie erregt er in sie hineinstieß, wie er immer lauter seufzte und wie ihre Körper immer feuchter wurden vom Schweiß des anderen.  
Er roch verdammt gut, etwas süßlich-herbes, ein wenig die Zartbitterschokolade umspielte seinen gesamten Körper.  
Ihre Lust steigerte sich in unermessliche, als Josh unter lautem Stöhnen immer schneller in sie eindrang. Kurz darauf erzitterte sein ganzer Körper und sein schweißnasser Körper erschlaffte über ihrem.  
Sam konnte von Glück reden, dass ihre Mutter bei ihrer Schwester zu Besuch war, denn DAS hätte sie definitiv gehört.  
Josh blieb noch einige Momente in ihr, ehe er sein erschlaffendes Glied aus ihr zog und sie lächelnd ansah.  
Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und schienen darüber nachzudenken, was in diesem Moment geschehen war.  
Sam wusste nicht genau, was passiert war, aber es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis gewesen.  
„Also, ich würde sehr gerne duschen. Kommst du mit?" fragte Josh plötzlich und legte die Arme von hinten um ihren Körper.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: „Gerne."  
(Ende Sexszene)

Am nächsten Morgen hatten Josh und Sam miteinander gesprochen, um zu wissen was da genau passiert war. In diesem Gespräch hatte sie sich mehr als dumm angestellt und ihm sofort gesagt, dass sie versteht, dass er nur menschliche Nähe brauchte und eventuell war ihr sogar so etwas wie: „Du hättest bestimmt jede genommen" herausgerutscht. Seitdem herrschte Funkstille zwischen den beiden, bis sie die Einladung in die Lodge bekommen hatte.  
„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?" fragte Ashley und riss Sam plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. Chris war weg, wohin er gegangen war wusste sie nicht. Sie war völlig in dieser einen Nacht gefangen gewesen.  
„Ich…" begann Sam zögerlich, packte sich dann aber ein Herz, Ashley würde sowieso nicht lockerlassen, „Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass Josh mich auch geliebt hat, macht alles viel mehr Sinn. Nachdem die Zwillinge verschwunden waren, war Josh oft bei mir, heimlich. In einer dieser Nächte ist mehr passiert, als Gerede, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Ich habe ihm am nächsten Morgen ein paar ziemlich blöde Sachen gesagt, weil ich dachte es wäre nur passiert, weil er so einsam ist. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es unter normalen Umständen nie passiert wäre. Ich war ein Vollidiot und habe deshalb nicht bemerkt, dass es ihm immer schlechter ging. Ash, wir müssen ihn finden und zurückverwandeln. Ich muss es ihm erklären."  
Ashley hatte ihr die ganze Zeit zugehört und als Chris zwischendurch zurückgekommen war, hatte Sam sich davon nicht beirren lassen und weitererzählt. Ash lächelte ihre Freundin warm an und meinte: „Du hast es damals nur gut gemeint. Du wolltest ihm weitere Probleme ersparen. Du hättest nicht ahnen können, dass er dich liebt. Und alleine deshalb werden wir es schaffen ihn zu befreien. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können die anderen auch überzeugen mitzumachen. Wenn nicht für Josh, dann wenigstens für dich."  
Den Abend verbrachten sie damit Pizza zu machen und eine Komödie zu schauen. Chris hatte sich bitterböse darüber beschwert, dass es keinen Käse und kein Fleisch in ihrem Kühlschrank gab, er bräuchte Proteine, Sam hatte ihm aber lachend vorgeschlagen, er könne ja zum nächsten Supermarkt laufen und sich seinen Kram selber besorgen. Chris Faulheit war letztlich doch stärker gewesen, als sein Hunger auf tierische Produkte.  
Sam ließ Ashley und Chris in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen, während sie sich auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte. Die beiden waren Ewigkeiten nicht mehr alleine gewesen und sie wollte ihnen diese Ruhe gönnen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Es war sehr erholsam gewesen und sie streckte sich erst einmal genüsslich, bevor sie ihre Augen schlaftrunken öffnete.  
Es war noch ruhig in ihrer Wohnung, Ashley und Chris schliefen wohl noch. Ein Blick auf ihr Handy offenbarte ihr, dass es 9 Uhr war und sie beschloss Brötchen zu holen und noch ein paar Besorgungen für den heutigen Nachmittag zu machen.  
Die anderen würden bereits um 15 Uhr bei ihr sein und sie wollte vorbereitet sein. Sie duschte schnell und zog sich an. Anschließend hinterließ sie Ash und Chris eine kleine Notiz, dass sie einkaufen gehen würde, damit die beiden sich keine Sorgen machen würde, wenn sie auf einmal weg wäre.  
Aus der Haustür hinaus schaltete sie etwas Musik an und schwang sich auf ihr Fahrrad mit dem kleinen Körbchen am Lenker. Nach einem zehnminütigen Ritt durch die verschlafene Wohngegend, kam sie zum ersten Supermarkt den es in der Nähe gab.  
Schnell stopfte sie ihre Kopfhörer zurück in die Taschen und schlenderte in das Geschäft.  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie schnaubend zurück in ihre Wohnung. Es waren doch mehr Besorgungen gewesen, als sie anfänglich gedacht hatte.  
Zwei volle Einkaufstüten baumelten an ihren Armbeugen und in den Händen hielt sie die große Brötchentüte.  
„Soll ich dir was abnehmen?" erkundigte sich Ashley und kam schnell zu Sam getapst. Sam nickte nur Richtung Brötchentüte. Ash half ihr dabei die Sachen in den Kühlschrank zu befördern. Chris stieß kurze Zeit später zu den beiden Frauen und kümmerte sich um den Frühstückstisch.

Die Stunden bis zu dem Treffen mit den anderen verflogen geradezu und ehe Sam sich versah, hörte sie es auch schon das erste Mal klingeln.  
Schnell gab sie Ashley die Kelle in die Hand, sie war grade damit beschäftigt gewesen eine Kürbissuppe zu kochen, und schon öffnete sie strahlend die Tür.  
Davor standen Mike und Jessica und lächelten sie fröhlich an.  
„Sam!" quietschte Jess sofort begeistert und zog sie in eine herzliche Umarmung. Die beiden hatten seit dem Vorfall in der Lodge, durch Sams regen Kontakt mit Mike, relativ viel miteinander zu tun gehabt und irgendwie hatte sich daraus eine gute Freundschaft entwickelt.  
Mike lächelte sie verschmitzt an, nachdem Jess sie losgelassen hatte und gab ihr auch eine kurze Umarmung mit den Worten: „Hi, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.".  
Sie bat ihre Freunde hinein, dort ging das Begrüßungskomitee dann auch weiter mit Chris und Ashley.  
„Die Suppe ist übrigens fertig, Sam." Meinte Ash und deutete auf das blubbernde Gebräu.  
Sam lächelte sie dankbar an und begann damit ihre Gäste zu bewirten.  
Kurz darauf klingelte es auch zum zweiten Mal. Vor der Tür stand ein unsicher dreinblickender Matt, der ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, als er sah, dass alle außer seiner Ex-Freundin bereits da waren.  
Kurz nachdem Sam den Sportfanatiker auf die Couch manövriert hatte, klingelte es schon wieder.  
„Ich hoffe der Vollidiot ist noch nicht da." Waren die „liebevollen" ersten Worte von Em, nachdem Sam die Türe geöffnet hatte. Sam bat sie herein und Emily setzte sich demonstrativ auf die andere Seite der Couch, möglichst weit weg von Matt.  
Dieser hatte sich neben Jessica gesetzt und unterhielt sich bereits angeregt mit ihr, während Mike und Chris in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.  
Em schien ein wenig zu Schmollen, aber sie würde sich bald wieder einkriegen.  
„Warum hast du uns alle herbestellt, ich glaube wohl kaum, dass du vorhast eine nette, kleine Party unter Freunden zu schmeißen." Meinte Emily nach einer halben Stunde und starrte argwöhnisch auf Sam.  
Chris räusperte sich und begann: „Nun ja, ihr könnt euch sicherlich alle, zumindest grob, denken worum es geht."  
Mike erwiderte: „Die Lodge nehme ich mal an."  
„Ja, nun, wisst ihr…" Sam stammelte ein wenig, aus Angst, dass ihr keiner helfen wollen würde, „Sie haben Josh noch nicht gefunden. Und wenn das stimmt, was der Wendigo-Jäger in seinen Büchern geschrieben hat, dann ist er jetzt vermutlich auch so ein… Ding. Um es kurz zu sagen: Ich habe eine Bitte an euch. Eigentlich sollte ich euch nicht darum bitten, nachdem was wir alle in dieser Nacht durchmachen mussten, aber" sie wurde von Em unterbrochen, die die ganze Zeit nur mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck dagesessen hatte: „Wenn du jetzt von MIR verlangst, dass ich wieder da hochgehe, dann kannst du dir das mal schön abschminken. Mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde mehr da hoch."  
Sams Schultern sanken und sie blickte traurig in die Runde. So etwas hatte sie schon fast erwartet.  
„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Emily, sie hat noch gar nicht gesagt worum es genau geht. Beruhig dich und nimm dein gigantisches Ego einmal in deinem Leben und stell es zurück, okay?!" knurrte Matt von der anderen Seite, der vorher tunlichst vermieden hatte in Emilys Richtung zu schauen.  
Emily öffnete empört den Mund und bevor auch nur ein Ton aus diesem entweichen konnte, schaltete sich auch Mike ein: „Ruhe jetzt. Ich hab' keinen Bock auf Stress."  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und nickte Sam aufmunternd zu.  
„Chris und ich haben uns etwas überlegt. Er hat so ein altes indianisches Buch gefunden und darin steht, dass man einen Wendigo wieder zurückverwandeln kann. Und Em hatte Recht mit ihrer Vermutung: Ich will euch um Hilfe bitten. Nur Chris, Ash und ich werden es niemals schaffen, Josh in seiner jetzigen Form zu heilen."  
Auch Chris schaltete sich wieder ein: „Wir sind es Josh, Hannah und auch Beth schuldig. Wenigstens einen von ihnen können wir retten. Außerdem hat Sam euch noch nie um etwas gebeten. Das wird ihre erste und einzige Bitte an euch. Denkt auch mal an Bob und Melinda. Sie hatten drei Kinder. Drei! Von ihnen ist kein einziger mehr übrig. Wenn wir ihnen nur Josh bringen könnten, dann würde es ihnen bestimmt ein wenig bessergehen."  
Es herrschte einige lange Minuten lang nur eisernes Schweigen in dem Raum. Einzig und allein das blubbern der Suppe war zu hören.  
„Ich mach's." sagte Mike auf einmal, „Es ist meine Schuld, dass der Wendigo ihn gekriegt hat. Und einen starken Mann könnt ihr bestimmt noch gebrauchen." Er lächelte charismatisch in die Runde und stupste Jess auffordernd an.  
„Jaja, Casanova," seufzte sie, „Auf mich könnt ihr auch zählen. Ich kann Mike ja nicht alleine da rauslassen." Jess lachte einmal und gab dem dumm dreinblickenden Mike einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Alle im Raum sahen erwartungsvoll zwischen Emily und Matt hin und her.  
„Ich komm' auch mit. Ich merke, dass es euch wichtig ist, Josh zu retten." Matt lächelte Sam an, aber ihr entging es nicht, dass er kurz zu Em blickte.  
Em seufzte schwer als sie meinte: „Ich kann ja jetzt nicht die sein, die alles kaputt macht. Ich mach's, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich verstehe warum euch Josh so wichtig ist, dass ihr sogar wieder in diese Hölle gehen würdet."  
Sam lächelte sie leicht an, sie wusste, dass Em es nicht böse meinte. Sie war nun mal so und konnte nichts an sich ändern.  
Kurze Zeit später saßen alle dicht beieinander und aßen die Kürbissuppe während sie den Plan weiter ausarbeiteten.  
Irgendwann kramten Jessica und Mike ein paar Flaschen Gin und Whiskey aus ihren Taschen und der Abend wurde doch noch recht heiter.  
Selbst Em und Matt tauschten ein paar Worte miteinander aus und in einem Moment meinte Sam erkennen zu können, dass Matt sehr unter der Trennung litt. Was auch immer damals vorgefallen war, es nagte immer noch sehr an ihm.  
Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht schliefen alle, einige auf dem Boden, andere auf der Couch und sogar in Sams Bett schlief jemand unter der Decke.  
Sam lächelte als sie auf das große, vollgeschriebene Blatt starrte, dass sie gemeinsam beschrieben hatten. Es war ihr Plan, der den tollen Namen: „Mega-Master-Josh-Rettungsaktionsplan aka Mission Impossible Josh Edition" trug. Der Name war von allen gemeinsam ausgesucht worden und an diesem Abend fühlte sie sich den anderen so nah wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Es war ein tolles Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie sich alle aufeinander verlassen konnten.  
Mike hatte vor einen kleinen Bus für sie zu organisieren, damit sie genug Platz hatten alles zu verstauen und dort nächtigen zu können. Mittlerweile gab es sogar eine Straße hinauf, die Washingtons hatten sie bezahlt, damit mehr Polizisten auf den Berg kommen konnten.  
Emily wollte ihre Kontakte ein wenig spielen lassen, um billig an Waffen zu kommen. Sie alle sollten bewaffnet sein, falls sich neben Josh noch andere Wendigos in die Mienen flüchten konnten.  
Matt war mit Jessica für die Verpflegung zuständig. Wenn es stimmte, was in den Büchern des Wendigo-Jägers stand, dann waren auf dem Berg locker ein Dutzend „Wendigo Geister", die nur darauf warteten bis es keine Nahrungsmittel mehr gab.  
Und schließlich war da noch das „Feuerkommando": Ashley, Chris und Sam selbst. Sie sollten für jeden einen Flammenwerfer zur Verfügung stellen.  
Wenn sie da auf dem Berg sein würden, wollten sie an Wendigo Fallen bauen, um Josh einzufangen. Der Talg würde auch von Matt und Jessica besorgt werden und davon reichlich. Außerdem hatte Emily noch die Idee gehabt Camping Ausrüstung mitzunehmen, für den Notfall. Und natürlich ein Funkgerät, falls etwas Schlimmes passieren sollte.  
Ihr Plan war perfekt.  
Sam legte sich neben Emily auf die Couch und schlief sehr schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle schon sehr früh auf. Nachdem sie alle gemeinsam einen Kaffee getrunken hatten, machten sie sich alle auch schon aus dem Staub und begannen damit ihren gestern so liebevoll ausgearbeiteten Plan, in die Tat umzusetzen.  
„Los geht's, Feuerkommando!" grölte Chris begeistert, als sie aus Sams Haustür traten.  
Sam fühlte sich wunderbar.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass wir es Bob und Melinda sagen sollten?" fragte Chris, während sie mit einem Kofferraum voller Flammenwerfer zurück zu Sam fuhren.  
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee sein würde, Bob und Melinda einzuweihen. Die beiden hatten in den vergangenen Monaten so verdammt viel durchmachen müssen, sie würden sich an jeden Strohhalm klammern. Und wenn sie letztlich ohne Josh zurückkommen würden, wären sie gebrochener als vorher.  
„Ich weiß nicht." Gab Sam offen zu.  
Auch Ash pflichtete ihr bei: „Wir sollten es ihnen erst sagen, wenn wir Josh wirklich haben. Und zwar den richtigen Josh und nicht den Monster-Josh."  
Wo sie grade darüber sprachen… was wäre eigentlich nachdem sie ihn gerettet hatten?  
Wäre er immer noch derselbe? Würde er sich überhaupt an sie erinnern können? Und wie würde sein Zustand sein? Wäre er wirklich noch derselbe Mensch?  
Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen musste, wenn er mit klarem Verstand darüber nachdachte, dass er einen Menschen verspeist hatte.  
„Sam, warum so ruhig?" fragte Chris und blickte ihr durch den Rückspiegel in die Augen.  
Sam lächelte ihn schwach an und erwiderte: „Hast du dir schon Gedanken darübergemacht, was mit Josh sein wird, wenn er wieder Josh ist? Wenn wir es wirklich schaffen sollten?"  
Chris' Stirn legte sich in Falten, aber nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte er nur: „Darüber sollten wir uns erst Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit ist, meinst du nicht?"  
Sam nickte nur stumm, aber die grauen Gedanken hingen über ihr wie Gewitterwolken.

Und dann war auch schon Freitag. Die Woche war an ihr vorbeigerast und sie wusste gar nicht mehr so richtig, was sie eigentlich alles getan hatten. Aber eines wusste sie: Sie wollte ihren Josh wiederhaben.


End file.
